prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Youngblood
|birth_place=Amarillo, Texas |death_date= |death_place= |billed=Amarillo, Texas |resides = |trainer=Ricky Romero |debut=1980 |retired=1999 }} Mark Romero (July 21, 1963) is a retired American second generation professional wrestler better known by his ring name Mark Youngblood. Career Mark Romero is the son of Ricky Romero. He started wrestling as Mark Youngblood in 1980 and worked for the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions as a tag team with Wahoo McDaniel. He wrestled in Florida Championship Wrestling in 1985 with his brother Jay and formed a tag team with younger brother Chris in 1986 following Jay's untimely death. Mark and Chris achieved some success in the World Wrestling Council and later on in the Global Wrestling Federation and the United States Wrestling Association as "The Tribal Nation". They also had a brief stint in World Championship Wrestling as "The Renegade Warriors". Mark retired from wrestling in 1999. Rare Appearances In early 2006, Mark wrestled at the Amarillo, TX based indy-wrestling company West Texas Wrestling Legends ran by his brother Chris. He made several appearances for the company before going back into retirement in July 2006. On January 13, 2007 Mark Romero resurfaced in WTWL, Mark defeated The WTWL Champion Thunder to win the championship. After the match WTWL wrestlers "Hobo" Hank, Mike DiBiase, Dice Murdock, nephew "Radical" Ricky Romero III and Mark's brother Chris Romero came down to celebrate the win with the new champion. Mark Romero explained that his return was for one night only and he later vacated the WTWL Championship. In wrestling *'Managers' :*"Rapid" Ricky Romero Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mike George :*NWA Central States Television Championship (2 times) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (2 times) – with Jay Youngblood *'Global Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Youngblood *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Television Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Wahoo McDaniel *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'321' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 **PWI ranked him # 100 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years with Chris Youngblood in 2003. *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Youngblood *'West Texas Wrestling Legends' :*WTWL Championship (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*WCCW Television Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Chris Youngblood :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Chris Youngblood External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:1963 births Category:1980 debuts Category:1999 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions